


The Goddess of Life

by Heron_Angel



Category: Crescentia, Deathblight, Wolfenstahl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel
Kudos: 1





	The Goddess of Life

A calm sea breeze swept over the coastal land, the grass bending to the will of the wind as the blades pointed down the seaside path, whistling gently on the summer day. There, on the picturesque coast, travelled a red haired goddess. Her strides were confident and alluring, perfectly complimenting her cheery face and lipstick lined smile. The sun seemed to radiate off her long red hair as she came over the hill, a village revealing itself in the distance. It was unlike Phenixya to be out like this, so far from home without her usual escort. However, she could sense an ominous imbalance nearing the borders of her land. If she was to create allies and aid against a potential threat: Phenixya needed to extend her influence. Thankfully, the locals tended not to object to her unique form of networking.

The village spotted her well before she arrived, and to her surprise, they had sent out a group of men with a carriage to greet her. The front most man kneeled before her, and the others followed suit as they dipped their heads in reverence.

“The Goddess of Life graces us with her presence!” They cried. “Lady Phenixya, surely you do not intend to walk all the way across the country?”

Phenixya couldn’t help but giggle at the human’s behavior, it was best to leave the trifling detail of her weakened powers to herself. “It seems I have no need to anymore, you’ve brought me a carriage!” She said with her trademark smile.

“Y-yes! Please, allow us to escort you back to the village, there’s no reason a goddess should have to walk!”

Phenixya accepted the ride back to the village and carefully surveyed the population as she was transported to its square. She noted the men hard at work, resisting her urges to start throwing her charms around on the spot. Unrequited love or an oblivious town stud were her favorite to charm, it was so much fun to watch them fuck like bunnies from her spells. The Goddess of Life grew in influence and strength from the fulfilled lust and passion of the land around her. She liked playing cupid, but there was a lot of fun to be had in just letting loose and making the village a giant orgy. Unfortunately, due to the last village not having any women for the brutish orcs to release their passions on… Phenixya found it best to play conservative with her powers at this time; she hated using her long nails as weapons.

The town quickly had turned from the pinnacle of production to a mass social gathering as Phenixya gracefully stepped from the carriage and met the masses with a cheerful wave. “Hello everyone!”

The crowds silence was soon forgotten as the square erupted with cheering, praises and cat calls. Phenixya put a hand on her hip and waved with the other, smiling the entire time as the man who had initially greeted her began a chant in the crowd.

“feast! Feast! Feast!! FEAST!!! FEAST!!!” The word seemed to echo back on itself, each wave louder than the last until the village was thundering with the call for a feast. Phenixya raised her hands, evoking an instant silence from the crowd as she prepared to speak.

“Feast! Feast!” she yelled cheerfully, the crowd cheering with her as they slowly dispersed to prepare.

Phenixya had been on the road for quite some time, not daring to stop while the Orcs still had a chance to find her, and even a goddess was subject to hunger. She took a self-directed tour of the village, never without company as she scouted out the studs for her after-party. To her chagrin, there was no lack of strapping young men in this village and she couldn’t wait to see the looks on the ladies’ faces when they all took their clothes off. The thought of the village orgy made Phenixya giggle, and she hoped a wild night of sex and passion would be enough to earn the forgiveness of the poor women who were probably making the meal.

Despite the vast amount of studs, the village itself was rather simple. There were multiple sites to chop wood and even a few smiths that kept the village supplied in chain link to support the drawbridge at the back of the village. It seemed the only way into the village by land was the way Phenixya had come in, any other possible entrance was surrounded by a wide river or the sea. It made sense to found a village in a place that was so easily defendable, but she wondered just how these people dealt with pirates. As Phenixya made her way back to the center of town, she noticed a totem-like structure near the drawbridge. It looked religious in nature, with sprawling designs on it and two ‘arms’ protruding at the head. Just as she decided to take a closer look, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to the man, armed with her smile, and caught him staring as he stuttered out his message.

“U-um, they wanted me to get you for the-“

“The feast?”

“Yeah, that.”

The man had eluded her on her village tour and she couldn’t help but wonder just what had happened with this one. While the majority of the men were the pinnacle of youth and potency, here stood the recipient of their recessive genes. Scrawny, unimpressive, and shy… she’d call him Sus.

“Hey, Sus.” She said.

“Huh? Uh, my name’s…”

“What’s that totem for? Is it a symbol of your God?”

“The totem, right, well um, kind of? See everyone in town thinks they’re descendants of the Gods.”

“Really now!” Phenixya was intrigued, had her good friend the ‘hell puppy’ gotten carried away with his subordinates?

“I think it’s dumb, I mean Gods can’t bear children with humans, right?”

“Well…”

Before Phenixya could properly answer Sus, they were hailed by a group of men. “Oi! Can’t start without the guest of honor!”

Phenixya smiled and waved at the group, grabbing Sus by the wrist and practically dragging the poor boy towards the celebration. The village’s main hall had been adorned with all sorts of decorations and torches, lighting up the once boring square into what was sure to be a night to remember for these humans. Phenixya was escorted to her seat at the head of the table by a handsome pair of brothers, where all manner of fruits and meats had been prepared and placed in arms reach. She had to admit, the humans had prepared a meal that made even a goddess drool. The commotion was slowly turning to silence as the men sat down and focused their attention to the red haired Goddess of Life at the end of the table. They watched her expectantly, as if waiting for permission to begin. Phenixya looked around the room, a sinking feeling that something was missing in this gathering of the village. The train of thought was broken by a man towards the other end of the long table, a single daring word echoing through the square: “Well?”

Phenixya realized she was keeping the town in suspense, so she gripped the biggest piece of meat she could find on the plate before her and held it up with a gleeful smile. “FEAST!” she yelled out, the men following suit as the celebration began. The men ate like wild animals, chewing loudly and bellowing out approval as they greeted each other by name. Phenixya would on occasion catch the glance of a man at the table, but it was never for very long as she ate slowly and gracefully. It wasn’t until the third cup of the houses special brew that she began to detect signs of fatigue. She glanced around, wondering if the men were also feeling the same effect that was very different from the usual drunkenness that she’d experienced before. Worse still, she knew that whatever was affecting her wasn’t your typical alchemist potion; the level of her powers protected her still from that. No, whatever was causing her vision to slowly fade to black was magical in nature. As she felt her consciousness slipping, she finally realized what had been nagging her about the village people: there were no women.

Phenixya awoke in a torch lit room, her eyes still heavy from the effects of the enchantment. She felt slow, lethargic, and weak. Her breathing echoed in her ears as if she had just come back from the brink of death. It took her a few moments to realize that she was kneeling, her arms restrained above her head in a pair of wooden shackles. She wriggled her wrists slowly, hearing the rattling of the chains the restraints were attached to as she examined her surroundings. There were no windows for her to peer through, the torches her only source of light. She looked down, noting that her outfit had been ripped away, exposing her supple breasts and hips. Her panties had also been stripped away completely, leaving her bound and helpless to any of the studs she had encountered earlier. The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts as she lazily looked up at the man who had entered the room.

“Greetings, Goddess.”

“I must admit, you’re cleverer than the orcs I encountered before… but I haven’t even started using my powers, so why all this? And as silly as a question as this may seem… why am I not covered in cum?”

“We dare not waste a drop of our superior seed on such trivial matters.” Said the man.

“Very well…” Said Phenixya, watching the man move across the room to some sort of mechanism she had missed on her first pass. “Why the restraints and the enchantment then?”

“You are a goddess and we, mostly, are mortals. We are quite aware of the loss of our godly blood… No mere mortal woman could possibly bring back our inherent godly traits, no… for that, we need a goddess. Only a goddess could possibly be worthy of bearing our Godly seed!”

Phenixya frowned for the first time since she arrived, skeptically looking at the man. “And if I refuse? You don’t think these restraints will subdue an unwilling goddess forever, do you?” 

“Of course not, we know of your weakened state but those restraints won’t hold you indefinitely. We also, however, know of your pride and rest assured…” The man began to crank the mechanism hidden in the shadows of the room. Phenixya could slowly feel her arms being lifted up by their restraints as he cranked, it wasn’t long before her kneeling position was changed to standing, and a further feeling of helplessness built as she felt her heels lift off the floor. As she was dangling in the air by her arms, she watched the floor where she once knelt open up: revealing a dark and ominous pit. Phenixya could sense some sort of sorcery lying at the bottom in wait as she looked at the man begin to slowly reverse the crank, lowering her down.

“If only you could see how helpless you look right now, it’s quite the sight.” He said with a lustful tone.

Phenixya’s fears got her body back in tune, her head glancing down at her feet as she was lowered into the darkness. Her eyes widened as the source of the magic revealed itself, one of its many tendrils reaching up at her as it wrapped around her ankle. She wriggled her leg, trying to get free as more slimy tendrils reached up from the depths, seeking to grab hold of the goddess.

“I think a few days in there will ‘convince’ you.” Said the man with a chuckle, Phenixya’s pleading face the last sultry sight he would see before the tentacles gripped at her other leg, snaking up and prodding at her pussy as she wriggled around to get free. The trap door closed above her, leaving her in the darkness as she let out a loud grunt. She heard the wood around her wrists creak with her struggle, the tentacles beginning to explore their offering’s perfect body as she strained and grunted again. The wood made an audible crack, Phenixya growing in confidence as she strained a third time, only to realize that her restraints were the only thing keeping her suspended, regret flooding into her mind. Too little too late, the wood split from the goddess’ efforts and released her, causing her to fall right into the tentacles, which eagerly caught their prey in their masses. Phenixya tried to slip away from the web of tentacles, but she was quickly captured and subdued as they firmly grasped her arms and legs. The slimy tentacles quickly overwhelmed her, wrapping around her luscious breasts and spreading her legs to expose her. She cried out in anguish, struggling to get free, but only managed to offer her mouth to a tentacle as it slipped past her succulent red lips and thrashed around. Her cries were reduced to cute sounds of resistance, another tentacle taking the opportunity to nestle itself between her tantalizing breasts, slimily rubbing between them as Phenixya felt herself be bent to the creature’s desires. They laid her on her side, lifting her leg up and spreading her wide as a tentacle snuck its way into her dripping pussy. More tentacles wrapped around her hips and thighs, rubbing and gripping like hands as Phenixya felt her dread turn to heat. The tentacle inside her thrashed and twisted, working its natural studs against her insides as she let out a low moan. “Mmphh…~”

The tentacles responded favorably, tightening their grip on her and coiling up to restrain her further. A tentacle that had wrapped itself on her hip snuck down, letting its juices run down to her pussy, which was being thoroughly searched by another tentacle. It crept down, rubbing itself against her clit, slimily teasing her. Her eyes widened and she moaned on the tentacle in her mouth, her eyes slowly drooping down as she felt her body heat up and tense. The tentacles squeezed her as she hit her climax, a deep moan rewarding the tentacles efforts as she squeezed the tentacles inside her. Her juices mixed with the tentacles as they relaxed with her, the one in her pussy slipping out as the tendril in her mouth did the same. Phenixya was still held fast, but she was allowed a moment to catch her breath before the tentacle began to rub its length against her quivering pussy once more. The tentacle bent and pushed with varying levels of pressure, each pass of its studded girth over her folds producing lewd, slimy noises as other tentacles began to wrap and tease at her nipples. Despite the orgasm and her small break, the tentacles were making it very clear that they were far from done. Phenixya’s face was burning red, her body quickly growing aroused again as the tentacles teased her hotspots. It wasn’t long before they shifted around and bent their plaything to a new position. Phenixya felt herself bent at the waist by a tentacle, her hands restrained behind her back with thick coils, and her thick hips put on display as they rubbed at her rear. A sudden sharp sting caused her to cry out, the tentacle having spanked her ass, hard. Phenixya tensed as another tentacle followed suit, giving her rear a sharp, stinging punishment as she cried out for mercy. The tentacles seemed to hear her and came over her anew, her shortened breaths melting into warm gasps as they used their girth and sliminess to carefully rub the pain away. Phenixya’s tongue escaped her now drooling mouth, the feeling overwhelming her senses as she gasped in pleasure, the tentacle rubbing against her pussy being greeted with complimenting wags of her hips as their juices mixed. Phenixya couldn’t help but gasp loud in pleasure as it dug into her pussy, her hips tight together as it made her eyes roll back. The tentacle curved inside as it pumped, making Phenixya slowly succumb to the mind-blowing pleasure as she lost herself in another orgasm…

When the light finally came back to the pit, several men peered into the depths. One of the men called out, but his questions were only met with the lewd moans of the Goddess of Life. When the group finally managed to extract the goddess from the cavern, they found there was little need for any sort of restraint. There on the ground before them, was the alluring and gasping form of the Goddess of Life, a woman all men dreamt in secret of one day conquering. They quickly collared her, their mages enchanting it to restrain her powers even further as she merely giggled and smiled at their actions. The tentacles had left Phenixya in a state of euphoria, her mind dulled to the restraints the village men placed on her powers. She noted the hungry looks of lust she was getting and could only tease them more as she reveled in the attention.

A few weeks passed and Phenixya’s clothes had been replaced with sensual slave rags, her arms restrained in her personal quarters not by necessity, but by request. As the latest pair of studs entered her quarters, gripping at the goddess’ perfect body and slipping into her heavenly folds, Phenixya wondered about the next exciting addition she could make to her quarters. A tug on the leash of her collar and a slap of her ever-reddening rear made her forget the thought. She enjoyed sucking cock, her tongue leaving her saliva along her latest stud’s cock, her pussy being reamed by another. The man pulled his length from her luscious lips, pushed over the edge at the sight of Phenixya’s lustful face. His cum covered her face and chest, her tongue licking what it could from her lips. “Mmph… give me more…” She teased, moaning as the man slunk back against the wall to rest, leaving the other to conquer the goddess. Phenixya felt herself be flipped around, flat on her back as her legs were lifted and bent against the man’s shoulders, her back pressed into the bed as she moaned out at his cock plowing her tight insides.

“Ready to take my seed, slave?” Said the man with frantic breaths.

“Yes… Fill my womb with your seed, knock up your obedient little slave!~” Replied Phenixya, her legs wriggling with pleasure as her toes curled, the pair cumming together as he unloaded deep into her tightening pussy, grunting hard as his pent up lust for the goddess was released with each rope of his potent seed. The man panted as he leaned over her, his cock slowly slipping from her honeypot as his cum oozed out of her pussy. His hand stroked her sore pussy, making sure none of his cum went to waste as his finger teased her softly.

“Ooh…” she groaned, feeling his warm cum inside her as she came down from her climax.

“Your body shakes in the presence of its master,” He said confidently. “Can you feel it, slave? Can you feel my godly seed conquering your womb?” He bent down, gripping her head from behind and demanding a lustful kiss as he gripped at her body, seemingly unable to get enough of her. Phenixya returned the kiss, loving the assertion as she felt his finger push more cum back into her pussy. His efforts were superfluous, her body already telling her that he’d succeeded in impregnating her.

The Goddess of Life’s quest ended in that little village of men, destined to become the ever-willing sire of their future generations. Her pride was broken and her body trained, much to the delight of the men looking to knock her up day in and day out. She would not be rescued, her subjects hearing whispers on the wind of a new God being ready to be born into the land…


End file.
